Postal 2 Meets Doom
Postal 2 Meets Doom(in the form of weapons) is a PWAD mod for ZDoom(and compatible with ZDaemon) released by modder Bazooka on October 25th, 2006. It is a weapons conversion of Doom 2, replacing all weapons and the player with elements from the Running With Scissors games Postal 2 and Postal 2: Apocalypse Weekend. The mod requires Doom 2 WAD 1.9 to run multiplayer in ZDaemon. Storywise, the game takes place after Postal Dude took a hit off a crack pipe, leading to a massive demonic hallucination. The Doomguy is replaced by Postal Dude, including numerous quotes taken from Rick Hunter's vocal recordings from Postal 2, as well as weapon sound effects. Monsters and levels are left alone, with all weapons and items(excluding keys) replaced. The only thing not replaced is Doomguy's face in the status bar, encouraging the player to minimize the status bar. Graphics are mostly taken from Postal 2 screenshots, with the color depth dropped to the Doom palette. In addition, various modifications to how weapons function have been made. Diseased cow heads(replacing the BFG9000) now bounce off walls, have a limited throw distance and can injure the player. Grenades also bounce off walls. A functioning gas can and matches are also included, allowing the player to pour a trail of gasoline on the floor and ignite it to burn monsters(a video of this weapon can be found on the official page- please see talk page for link). Despite the range of weapons, the sniper rifle is not included as the engine does not handle a sniper zoom weapon(the ability to "urinate" is also not ported, though that was not actually a "weapon" in Postal 2 as it did no damage). Four PWADs are included, allowing for a selection of weapon alternatives in certain slots, depending on which PWADs are loaded(for example, the chainsaw may be replaced with either the tazer, scythe, machete or sledge hammer). Weapon Changes The fist, chainsaw, pistol, shotgun, and super shotgun changes are purely cosmetic with no function changes. Machine gun: Postal 2 M-16 Machine gun(slightly faster rate of fire) Rocket launcher: Postal 2 rocket launcher(no function change), Molotov cocktail(slight delay for lighting animation), hand grenade(ranged, lands on ground, can bounce off walls. The Cyberdemon will also launch these due to WAD modifications. They will also explode instantly upon enemy contact, as do actual Postal 2 grenades. Mouselook MUST be enabled to kill the Icon of Sin using grenades as they do not fly straight) Plasma Gun: "cat launcher" shotgun(no function change), throwing scissors(damage increased slightly), gasoline can(found with matches in WAD 4. Pours gasoline spots on ground in a trail, can be ignited with either the match, gun fire or explosions) BFG9000: Napalm launcher(no function change), "Weapon of Mass Destruction(no function change), diseased cow head(functions as a larger-area eversion of the grenade, can hurt player), matches(same as Arch Vile flames. Can kill monsters, set off barrels or ignite gas trails) Item changes are cosmetic with no function changes. External Links Postal 2 Meets Doom file mirror at the official Postal websitehttp://www.gopostal.com/DoomMod/ Category:PWADs without maps